


Insecurity

by marsowon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsowon/pseuds/marsowon
Summary: Whenever Leeteuk's insecurity got the best of him, Siwon was there to distract him.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Insecurity

The gentle autumn breeze brushed past Leeteuk's face as his body shivered with the slight cold that came with it, his hands holding the railing tightly as he closed his eyes and allowed the silence to calm down his mind. He had grown used to the screams and long talks that never seemed to end whenever he was around his members, so whenever he was in the safety of his apartment, silence was always welcomed. His mind, though, had been loud with hurtful thoughts for hours, and those were the ones he had been avoiding for months after a long conversation with Heechul that left him crying on his arms for hours.

The insecurity and fear he had left buried in the corner of his mind after that conversation were fighting to come back to life and he knew Heechul wouldn't be pleased to know he is doubting things again. He wasn't the one at fault, had actually tried hard to change it, but whenever things were too calm, with no hint of any threat directed to him or Super Junior, his brain started to make him more alert of an upcoming danger, even though nothing would happen and there was nothing to fear. A sigh escaped his lips as his head lowered and he jumped at the feeling of arms wrapping around his waist, the strong scent of a familiar perfume clouding his senses for awhile and he smiled when he recognized who it was. Turning so he could face his boyfriend, the smile on his lips widened.

“You're home earlier than I expected, Wonnie.” Leeteuk said, wrapping his arms around Siwon's shoulder as he pulled him closer.

“Mhm, something happened and the last meeting about the drama was called off. Why are you out here? You're shivering and it is warmer inside.” The taller asked in a soft tone, pressing a kiss on Leeteuk's cheek, loving the way his dimple appeared once he did. “Well?” Leeteuk chewed on his lower lip and raised his head, not really wanting to answer his question. Instead he pressed his lips against Siwon’s, starting a soft, gentle kiss that later turned into something more intense. As their tongues entwined and their bodies got closer, Leeteuk whimpered when Siwon stopped their kiss and gently bit his lower lip, as if he was saying  _ you haven't answered my question yet. _ Sighing, the older man closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, not sure himself.

“I don't know why. I just felt like staying out here for a while.”  _ For almost two hours, but Siwon doesn't need to know that. _ “I was just relaxing.” Siwon hummed, not really believing him, but he decided to let it go for now. Shaking his head, he took Leeteuk's hand in his and pulled him towards the warmth of the living room, stopping only for Leeteuk to close the door to the balcony. “What are you going to do?” He questioned once Siwon made him sit on the couch, looking at him and then at Shimkoong who was gently put on his lap.

“Stay here while I go prepare something for us to eat. Meanwhile you can choose a movie on Netflix so we can watch it for the night. We are in for a cuddling night today.” A quick peck on Leeteuk's forehead and soon Siwon disappeared in the kitchen. Leeteuk sighed, unsure of what was going on in his boyfriend's mind, but still did as he was told and turned on the TV, absentmindedly caressing Shimkoong's fur. After searching through a few titles for a few minutes, he settled with an animation he had been saying he was going to watch for a while now. Shimkoong was now soundly asleep on his lap and he chuckled, pressing a light kiss on top of her head. “Don’t do this, hyung, or else I’ll get jealous.”

Leeteuk giggled at Siwon’s words and rested his head on his shoulder when he sat beside him, a bowl of popcorn on his lap as he gently pulled Leeteuk closer by the waist, careful to not wake Shimkoong. “You shouldn’t get jealous of her, Wonnie, I give attention to you too.” Siwon chuckled and pressed a kiss on Leeteuk’s cheeks, then catching his lips on a quick kiss. “Can I start the movie?” A nod, another kiss and soon the movie started, both paying attention as the intro was playing.

The movie wasn't really interesting and after forty five minutes Leeteuk was quickly getting sleepy, which was why he gently put Shimkoong on the empty spot beside him and left the now empty bowl on the coffee table, sitting on Siwon's lap and resting his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. “Are you sleepy, Teuk?” Siwon whispered and Leeteuk hummed, yawning cutely. “Let me turn the TV off and take you to your room.”

“Will you stay over today?” He asked in a quiet voice, wrapping his arms around Siwon's neck, clinging tighter. Siwon muttered  _ yes _ as a reply after turning off the TV and slipping one of his arms under Leeteuk's knees. He started walking towards Leeteuk's room, careful to not trip on any of the furniture as he walked. “Change your clothes then, some of your clothes are still in my closet from last time.”

“Last time, huh? Maybe we should repeat it again if we ever get the weekend off again.” Siwon chuckled, laughing quietly when Leeteuk weakly slapped his chest, blushing bright red. He opened the door to the room and approached the bed, laying him there and covering him with the blanket. “I'll be right back, okay?” He leaned and pressed a kiss on Leeteuk's forehead, walking towards the closet and later walking towards the bathroom.

Leeteuk sighed as he waited, his eyes unconsciously closing as sleep was slowly claiming him. The warmth of the blankets wasn’t helping him, instead it was making him comfortable enough to simply black out right there. Just as he was close to falling asleep, the space beside him dipped and soon Siwon slipped under the blankets, pulling him to his embrace. Groaning a little at the disturbance, Leeteuk shifted a little and soon strong arms wrapped themselves around his torso and he hummed in contentment, resting his head on Siwon's chest and hugging the others' waist.

“I'm surprised you are this tired. Did all that thinking tired you out?” Siwon asked in a soft tone, raising his hand so he could caress Leeteuk's hair. Leeteuk tensed on Siwon's hold, wondering how he knew, and the latter chuckled soundlessly. “Your shoulders were all tensed up, Teukie, and I didn't need to look to know you were frowning. It was the opposite of relaxing.” He explained, whispering. Leeteuk sighed, expression tightening as the thoughts from earlier came back again but as soon as they came, they left. Siwon was gently caressing his hair, the other hand caressing his back and he got distracted in the sensation, eyes falling closed without him noticing. “We'll talk about it later. Just rest for now, hyung.”

“Mhm.. Alright. I love you, Siwon-ah. Sweet dreams.” Leeteuk muttered, feeling the slight pressure of Siwon's lips on his forehead. He smiled softly at that, cuddled even more closer as sleep was claiming him.

“I love you too.” Siwon whispered and watched as Leeteuk's expression slowly got calmer and serene, a small smile on his lips as he silently wished to see Leeteuk like this more often. His eyes closed a little after and he allowed the tiredness of the day to finally claim him, falling into the dreamland not long after.

When they both woke up the next morning, in a tangled mess of limbs and blankets, Leeteuk smiled softly, feeling a little better and well rested after a good night of sleep. He pressed kisses on Siwon's cheeks, giggling when he pulled him closer so they could share their first kiss of the day.

“Good morning..” Siwon muttered and, for once, after days filled with insecurity, Leeteuk felt like it was indeed a good morning.


End file.
